The Mighty Randomness of the Cullens
by animalivebecome
Summary: The Cullens make a band! And do some other random stuff
1. Bloodshot Hurricane

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! **

--At the Cullen mansion--

Edward: Alice, NO!

Alice: Come on, Eddie! It'll be fun!!

_Bella, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle look at Edward and Alice very confused. _

Emmet: What are you two talking about?

Alice: We're going to start a band!!!

_Emmett shrieks like a little girl and jumps up and down on the sofa_

Emmet: I've always wanted to be in a band!

Jasper: I'm in.

Bella: I don't know, I'll probably end up tripping over the chords, unplugging every instrument, and ruin the whole show.

Emmet: Probably

_Edward throws pillow at Emmet_

Emmet: It's true!

Carlisle: I'll play the guitar, I went through a rocker phase in my late 200s.

Esme: I'm in if Carlisle is.

Rosalie: I guess.

Edward: Are you guys serious? A band of vampires? **(A/N: Bella is a vampire at this time) **At least Bella has some common sense.

Bella: I never said no! Eddie please be in it? Please, please, please!? For me _bashes eyelashes and looks at Edward seductively. _

Edward: _sigh_. Fine.

Alice: _squeals_ YAY! We have ourselves a band.

_Emmet squeals_

Rosalie: Who is going to play what?

Jasper: I wanna play guitar!!

Carlisle: _growls _I'm playing guitar!!!

Jasper: Fine! I'll play bass.

Bella: I'll play drums.

Emmet: That sounds good. When you mess up it'll just go along with the song.

_Bella slaps Emmet upside the head_

Rosalie: Hey! That's my job!

Alice: Whaddya you wanna be Rose?

Rosalie: Singer

Alice: OK. Only if I can be the sampler.

Rosalie: Deal

Edward: I'll play the keyboard. If I'm forced to be in this, I'm not wasting my time learning a new instrument.

Alice: Alrighty. That only leaves Esme and Emmet. What do you two want to do?

Esme: Carlisle, can be another guitarist?

Carlisle: Only if I can be lead.

Esme: Of course sweetie.

Emmet: I wanna play bagpipes!

Alice: OK, but your not celtic.

Emmet: (in his mind) I've always wanted to wear a skirt without being called gay!

Edward: They're called kilts, fag.

Alice: OK, now we need a name.

Emmet: Emmet and Emmers!

Rosalie: Rosalie and the Roses!

Bella: Bella and the Bellz!

Edward: How about Bloodshot Hurricane?

_everyone agrees_

Alice: So, Bloodshot Hurricanes. We need to go shopping for our instruments!!

_everyone but Rosalie groans. _

Bella: sarcasticallyThis is gonna be sooooo much fun!

_Edward chuckles and Alice glares at both of them._


	2. Emmet's Too Sexy for his shirt

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! **

--In Emmet and Rosalie's room--

_Emmet is listening to music, alone, and I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred comes on. He starts singing_

Emmet: I'm too sexy for my love

too sexy for my love 

Love's going to leave me  

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt 

So sexy it hurts

_he rips off his shirt in one swift movement_

 And I'm too sexy for Milan

too sexy for Milan 

New York and Japan  

And I'm too sexy for your party 

Too sexy for your party

 No way I'm disco dancing

_he disco dances_

  I'm a model you know what I mean 

_starts strutting_

And I do my little turn on the catwalk 

_does a little turn on the "catwalk"_

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

 I do my little turn on the catwalk

  I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car

 Too sexy by far 

And I'm too sexy for my hat 

_takes off hat_

Too sexy for my hat

what do you think about that  

I'm a model you know what I mean

 And I do my little turn on the catwalk

 Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah 

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

_shakes butt_

  I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

  'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean 

And I do my little turn on the catwalk 

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah 

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

_shakes butt_

  I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat

 Poor pussy poor pussy cat 

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

 Love's going to leave me  

And I'm too sexy for this song

_He turns around to see a laughing Rosalie holding a camera for about two seconds, then she runs downstairs_

Emmet: ROSALIE!!!

Rosalie: Esme! Carlisle! Edward! Bella! Jasper! Alice! Come here, I have something to show you!

_she plugs camera into the TV_

Emmet: NOOO!!!!!

Alice: What is it Rose?

_Emmet tries to get the camera, but Rosalie hold hims back_

Rosalie: Edward, please turn on the camera.

Emmet: EDWARD NO!!!!

_Edward turns camera on and Emmet comes one singing I'm Too Sexy. _

Carlisle: Emmet! I told you to stay out of my music!!!

_everyone is laughing very hard. if emmet could blush, he would. _

_the video ends_

Jasper: So, Emmet, if you're too sexy for your car, I guess I'll take it.

_he starts walking to the garage, but Emmet gets there first. _

Emmet: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT!!

_Emmet walks into the garage to see his "new" pink jeep. he shrieks like a little girl_

Emmet: NO!!!! _crumples into a ball on the floor and sobs. _

**A/N: Did you like it? R&R!!!**

**The song is I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred. **


	3. BANANA!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! **

--In Edward's Volvo--

Bella: BANANA!!!!!

_Edward, Alice, and Jasper give her a "wtf" look. _

Edward: Why did you just randomly yell banana?

Bella: The Banana Game! Haven't you ever heard of the banana game?

All: No.

Jasper: Explain, please.

Bella:OK, if you see a yellow, you yell banana an you get two points. If you see a car shaped like a banana, yell banana, and you get infinite points, but you don't automatically win. If you see a car made entirely out of bananas, yell banana, and you get infinite amount of points and you win the game. If you see a yellow motorcycle, yell banana, and you get 42 points. If you see a bus or one of those construction cars, yell 'enchilada' and you get one point.

_awkward silence_

Alice: BANANA!!

Bella: No car even passed us!

_yellow car passes_

Alice: HA!

Bella: THAT'S CHEATING!

_they pull into the driveway_

Alice: I saw the car, and I yelled bananas, so I get a point!

Bella: OK, you get the poi- JASPER STOP MESSING WITH MY EMOTIONS!!!!

_Jaspers cackles (yes, cackles)_

Bella: I'll make a deal with you!

Alice: Fine!

Edward: BANANA!!!

_Everyone turns around and a car made of bananas is pulling into the driveway. _

Jasper: Is that even possible?

Alice: DARN IT!! I coulda seen it coming! But I was too busy arguing with you!

Emmet: _steps out of bananamobile _Like my new ride?

Bella: How did you get a bananamobile?

Emmet: I have my ways.

_Out of nowhere monkeys come and start to eat the whole vehicle, Emmet doesn't know, but Alice, Edward, Bella, and Jasper are trying to hide their laughter. _

--90 seconds later--

_Bella and Jasper are laughing and Emmet turns around to see his almost fully eaten bananamobile. _

Emmet: _falls to his knees. _NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: R&R!!!! My friend, Emilie helped with the rules of the banana game. I'm not sure how many times I'll be able to update this week because it's tech week for the play I'm in, and if I miss one rehearsal, I'm screwed. The show opens on the 6th. (BTW, say "break a leg" not "good luck" telling an actor good luck before they go on stage is bad luck. R&R!!!


	4. The Gig

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! **

--four months later at the band's first gig--

Person who announces the bands: And now we have.... Bloodshot Hurricane!!!!!

_the band walks on stage._

_Bella is wearing a tank top dress with a diamond patter, a long sleeve black shirt under that, shiny black leggings, black boots, a white headband, a necklace, a plastic snake bracelet and microphone earrings. _

_Esme is wearing light blue jeans, a black lace camisole, a black sequined jacket, silver heels, black onyx earrings, a black heart necklace, a rhinestone bracelet, and a bow in her hair. _

_Rosalie is wearing black jeans shorts, purple tights, a purple camisole with lace, a black jacket,black peep-toe high heels, a black, purple, and white bangle, a bow and arrow earring, a lighting bolt necklace and two hair berets._

_Alice is wearing a black and white corset mini dress, white leggings, black strappy heels, guitar earrings, a black studded bracelet, a black necklace, and a simple black headband_

_Edward is wearing faded brown denim jeans, a black DC shirt, black converses, a read and black studded belt, and a studded bracelet._

_Jasper is wearing black skinny jeans, a black graphic tee, custom converses, and corset bracelet._

_Emmet is wearing gray jeans, a graphic tee, a skeleton jacket, a tape necklace, and black and gray checkered shoes._

_Carlisle is wearing chained black skinny jeans, a blue tee with a broken tv on it, a black and white checkered hoodie, etnies, and a black leather bracelet._

Rosalie: Hello Washington! We are Bloodshot Hurricane!! And we will be doing our cover of "The Flood" by Escape the Fate

_the band starts playing._

_Ah come on!_

_I can't believe the drama that I'm in_

_The flood is getting closer._

_I don't think they know that I know how to swim._

_Your feeling numb from all that has become_

_It leaves your gums, slips down your tongue_

_And travels fast down towards your lungs._

_All because I'm... [leaving you behind]_

_[Chorus]_

_I feel the pressure it's coming down on _

_Me. it's turning me black and blue. [whoa]_

_You left me on the side of the road, and now_

_I've got no place to go._

_You brought the flood._

_I can't believe the troubles that you've caused._

_The pain is getting stronger, like_

_An open wound without the gauze._

_It's on my brain, driving me insane._

_It's on my mind all of the time and if it_

_Left I would be fine. _

_All because I'm... [leaving you behind]_

_[Chorus]_

_I feel the pressure it's coming down on_

_Me._

_It's turning me black and blue. [whoa]_

_You left me on the side of the road, and now_

_I've got no place to go._

_You brought the flood... [flood, flood]_

_Oh! Leave it be! _

_I take it back, take it back! _

_Leave it be! _

_I take it back, take it back! _

_Leave it be_

_Leave it be_

_Leave it be_

_[Chorus x2]_

_I feel the pressure it's coming down on _

_Me._

_It's turning me black and blue. [whoa]_

_You left me on the side of the road, and now_

_I've got no place to go._

_You brought the flood._

_I feel the pressure it's coming down on _

_Me._

_It's turning me black and blue. [whoa]_

_You left me on the side of the road, and now_

_I've got no place to go._

_You brought the flood_

_I take it back, take it back! _

_Leave it be! _

_I take it back, take it back! _

_Leave it be! _

_Leave it be! _

_Leave it be!_

Rosalie: Thank you for coming to see us!

_crowd cheers_

--Backstage--

Edward: That went so well, I can't wait to do it again.

Alice: Weren't you the one who hated this whole idea?

Bella: Yea!

Edward: I can change my mind can't I?

Alice: I'm not complaining!

Emmet: How were my piping skills?

Rosalie: Well, it felt kinda weird singing to bagpipes, because the song is rock, not celtic music, but it was good.

Emmet: I probably would have done better if I was wearing a kilt.

Carlisle: Emmet, we are a rock band, you're not going to wear a kilt

_Emmet stomps his foot_

Emmet: That is so unfair!!

Jasper: Emmet, did you even realize, you didn't even buy a kilt? You just bought a long plaid skirt.

Emmet: No! It's a kilt! Edward said it was-

_Edward snickers_

Emmet: EDWARD, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!

_Edward runs away at vampire speed_

Esme: Sometimes I wonder if they could get anymore juvenile.

Bella: Yea, I blame the vamp. mother.

_Esme scoffs and pushes Bella_

Bella: I'm only joking, mom! I love you!

Esme: Riiiiiight.......

**A/N: That one wasn't that good. Sorry about that. I've just had soooo much going on this week. SOLs are next week, and Exams the week after that, so I've been studying a lot. **

**I'm not sure if I'm going to continue writing this, I've kinda run out of ideas on this story, but if you want to request something, you're welcome too :D I have another idea for a story, so unless I get requests to write something soon, I'm probably just going to stop this story. **

**R&R!!!!**

**BTW, their outfits are up on my profile!!**


	5. Naughty or Nice?

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! **

--In Rosalie's bathroom--

Alice: Hold him down Rosalie!

_Bella walks in_

Bella: What's all this noise? I've been hearing someone scream- _looks at chair in the bathroom_ YOU GUYS KIDNAPPED SANTA!

Rosalie: Oh, come on Bella! He needs a makeover! Just look at him! Everything about him is so last year!

Alice: From his red suit to his long white beard.

Santa: You two girls are definitely going on the naughty list!

Rosalie: Oh, shut up Santa! Now stay still this will only take a few hours

--two and a half hours later--

Alice: _turns Santa's chair around so he can see himself. _What do you think?

_Santa now has short red hair, a goatee, no mustache, and his clothes are now red skinny jeans, a plain black shirt, a jacket that matches the jeans, and black converse high tops. _

Bella: What have you done to Santa?! You changed everything about him! Nothing about him is traditional anymore.

Santa: I like it! Thank you very much girls!

_Japer walks in as Santa is hugging Alice. _

Jasper: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!

_Santa lets go of Alice and looks at Jasper. _

Jasper: What are you doing with my wife?!

Santa: Just let me explain, she was giv-

Jasper: I know what I saw! _punches Santa in the face. _

Bella: Oh my god, you just killed Santa!

Jasper: Santa?

Rosalie: Yes! That was Santa! This morning Alice and I kidnapped him from the North Pole because we decided he desperately needed a makeover and when we were finished he thanked us, and then you killed him!

Jasper: Oops.....

_Carlisle walks in_

Carlisle: Kids we're about to- _looks at Santa, lying dead on the floor. _Who is that and why is he dead?

Jasper: It's Santa and I killed him.

Carlisle: What? Why would you kill Santa?!

Jasper: I saw him and Alice hugging and I got the wrong impression.

Alice: _mutters under her breath so not even vampire ears can hear her. _Jealous fool.

Carlisle: Jasper, you need to go to the North Pole and tell Mrs. Claus about this.

Jasper: Yes, sir.

--At the North Pole--

Mrs. Claus: YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND? WHY?!

Jasper: Well, my wife and sister kidnapped him this morning because they thought he was way overdue for a make over. After they finished with him, he hugged my wife, and that's when I came in. I got the wrong impression, and then I killed him.

Mrs. Claus: Well, he was overdue for a makeover................

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a very hectic schedule. I passed my Algebra SOL though :D and this coming up week is Exams :(. I'm going to update twice tonight since I haven't in a while. **

**R&R!!!**

**And Merry Christmas :D**


	6. Emmet the ruler

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! **

--Cullen Mansion Living Room. All but Emmet are watching TV--

Bella: Rose, where's Emmet? The ruler of the world is about to be announced! He won't want to miss this!

Rosalie: I dunno. He should be here.

Alice: The decision was just made. _gets a worried and scared look on her face. _

Jasper: Don't ruin it for us!

Edward: OH MY GOD!! Alice, are you sure?!

_Alice nods her head and Edward puts his head in his hands. _

Edward: We are all doomed.

Alice: Yup.

Esme: SHHH!!! They're about to announce the winner!

Announcer guy on TV Ladies and Gentlemen, the time you have been waiting for has finally come! The ruler of the world is _drumroll_ EMMET CULLEN!

_All the Cullen/Hale's mouths drop. _

Bella: We're all going to die.

Carlisle: We can't die, we're immortal.

Bella: All the weak people are going to die.

Emmet: _on tv _Yo, yo, yo, wuzzup my home g skillets! This world is mine now biatches! Here is a list of things I will do to make this world a better place.

Emmet's list of things to do to make the world a better place:

Make Rosalie Queen of the World (at the house:_ Rose beams.)_

Turn all plants into vampire plants and they can only survive of blood like the weird plant thing in Little Shop Of Horrors.

All fuzzy socks will now belong to me.

Illegalize school

Install a special chip in everyone so they randomly burst into song and sing about the scenario that's happening.

Emmet: And that my friends is just the start of how I will improve planet Earth.

--Back at the Cullen Mansion. Emmet is now there--

Edward: How in the hell did you get the title of ruler of the world?

Emmet: I'm just cool like that.

Bella: WELL, YOU ARE NOT GETTING MY FUZZY SOCKS!!!

Emmet: YES I AM!! AS THE RULER OF THE WORLD, I DEMAND YOUR FUZZY SOCKS.

_Bella quickly runs up to her and Edward's bedroom and puts on her fuzzy socks and quickly runs back downstairs. _

Emmet: GIVE ME THOSE!

Bella: Try and catch me!

Emmet: I will!

_Emmet chases Bella while everyone is rolling on the floor laughing. They come back inside after 2 minutes. Bella is still wearing her fuzzy socks. _

Emmet: You'll pay, oh yes, you will pay. _hisses and runs to him a Rose's room to plan revenge on Bella. _

**A/N: There's the second one I promised you :D Hope you liked it. R&R!!!!**


	7. WTF?

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! **

**Thanks to cullenkid63 for the plot idea!**

--Esme, Rosalie, Bella, and Alice walk into the Cullen house after a long day of shopping--

Bella: That was torture!

Alice: Come on, Bella! It wasn't that bad!

Bella: 10 hours of shopping?!

Rosalie: Your point is?

Bella: I couldn't stand it.

--clicking noises--

Esme: What was that?

Alice: It sounded like a camera. Let's go check it out!

--In the family room--

Some random photographer: Work it boys! Work it! Throw in that emotion! Oh, Emmett! That was perfect!

Esme: Oh!

Rosalie: My!

Alice: Effing!

Bella: God!

Rosalie: Out husbands are modeling underwear?!?!

Emmett: You got that right.

Bella: Edward. Why are you modeling underwear?

Jasper: Its because we're all sexy.

Carlisle: Yea. --Esme rolls her eyes and ruffles his hair-- OH MY GOD!!! YOU JUST MESSED UP MY HAIR. DON'T LOOK AT ME I'M UGLY NOW!! --he runs off to fix his hair--

Esme: Well, girls. It's happened. Our husband are metereosexual.

Emmett: We're not metereosexual! We just take very much appreciation into the way we look.

Rosalie: There's a word for that. METEREOSEXUAL!!!

Emmett: Whatever!

Bella: Edward, I am shocked.

Edward: Why, love? Am I not allowed to show off my sexiness to the world?

Bella: Hmmmm, nope.

--Edward pouts and Carlisle returns with his hair fixed--

Esme: Carlisle, sweetie, how in the hell did this happen?

Carlisle: This guy saw us and asked us to model for him and he just happens to be a photographer for men's underwear.

--Alice gasps--

Alice: OMG!!!

Jasper: --now at Alice's side-- What's wrong?

Alice: He's gay!

Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett: WHAT?!

Edward: OH MY GOD HE IS GAY!!

Emmett: And I thought I had what it takes to be a model.

Rosalie: You can always model underwear for me, my monkey man.

Emmett: That's good enough for me!

--Everyone else gags--

Bella: Are you 4 still metereosexual or are you over it?

Edward: We're not over it.

Jasper: We'll never be over it.

Emmett: Nope.

Carlisle: Never in a million years.

Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme: Damn.

**A/N: Once again, thank you cullenkid63 for the plot idea :D. Now, R&R!!!**


	8. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! **

--In the backyard--

Emmett: So whatever happened to the band?

Jasper: Didn't we all quit the band?

Edward: When did that happen?

Alice: OH! In about 2 minutes!

Edward: Oh, why wait? I quit.

Bella: Aw, Eddie why?

Edward: I never likes it.

Rosalie: Me either, I quit too.

Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper: Me too

Alice: But guys!! We've had so much fun!

Edward: Nothing lasts forever.

Bella: Well, Alice and Emmett, it looks like we have no more band.

Emmett: -sob- OK. -sob-

Alice: -pout- Fine! -pout-

Jasper: Um, guys, have you noticed that Nessie has been gone this whole time.

Bella: OMG

Edward: Where is she?

Alice: Probably with the mutt.

Nessie: I'm right here!

Bella: Nessie, where have you been!?

Nessie: I've been the whole time!

Jasper: No, you've been gone the whole time! -Nessie giggles and dissapears-

Edward: Nessie!?

Nessie: -reappears again- Yes?

Edward: You just disappeared! And then you reappeared! How?

Carlisle: Oh My Vampire, she can turn invisible!

Emmett: -squeals- That's so cool -squeals-

Rosalie: Emmett?

Emmett: Yes, baby?

Rosalie: Could you act like a grown man, for once?

Emmett: Nope. -Rosalie rolls her eyes-

Nessie: And guess what else? -goes to sit by Emmett, put her hand on Emmett, and they both disappear and then reappear-

Emmett: -squeals- That's so cool!

Rosalie: Why did I marry him?

Edward: Beats me.

Emmett: You're just jealous.

Rosalie: -scoff-

Emmet: I'm sorry, could you speak louder? I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am!

Rosalie: Emmett, you're a dufus.

Esme: Like we didn't know that.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile!!!!! I'll try to update as frequent as I can, but I just started another story, so I'm not sure how frequent I'll update. But reviews will help me update faster :D**


	9. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! **

**I'm writing this chapter (and the next one or two depending on how long this idea lasts) differently cuz its easier to write it this way. No one's POV**

--Cullen Living Room--

It was quite until Emmett suddenly said, "I have an idea!" Everyone groaned because they knew Emmett's ideas weren't exactly the best. Only Edward spoke their mind, "This can't be good."

"It's actually not that bad," Alice said, shrugging her shoulder. "Who wants to play truth or dare?" Emmett said.

Alice immediately said yes, but the others had to be convinced. After about five minutes everyone agreed to play truth or dare. Bella, Edward, Nessie, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle sat in a circle, the female's on the male's laps.

"I'm going first since I thought of it!" Emmett said. "I choose.............BELLA! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Bella said confidently. Emmett smirked, Alice laughed, and Edward growled. "I dare you to prank call Aro!"

Bella's mouth dropped open. She never really liked the Volturri. "Your the one that picked dare!" Bella got up to get a phone and dialed Aro's number.

"Hello?" Aro said when he picked up. Emmett wrote down what he wanted Bella to say.

"Is your refrigerator running?" Bella asked. She knew he didn't have a fridge because he was a vampire so she knew where this one was going. "Yes, it is," Aro replied, probably just saying that because he had no clue he was talking to a vampire. "Well then you better go catch it!" Bella screamed into the phone before hanging up.

"Wow, Emmett. Soooo original. But now it's my turn. Alice, truth or dare?" Bella said, still unsure of what she going to make Alice answer if she picked truth or do if she picked dare. "Dare," Alice said.

Bella smirked. "I dare you too......burn ALL of your clothes and get a new wardrobe from Walmart, Kmart, Target, and Goodwill. You can't buy anything over $30."

If vampires could go into shock, that's where Alice would be. Her eyes were wide and she wasn't moving an inch. "We're waiting," Bella sang. Alice then got up while glaring at Bella and walked to her room, human pace, to burn all of her clothes.

After her whole closet was burnt, they took her to town to get some more clothes. Seeing Alice shop at Walmart, Kmart, Target, and Goodwill was hilarious! She hated almost everything there. Eventually she broke down and bought whatever she saw that wasn't over $30.

Once we got home Alice said, "Carlisle, truth or dare?" She had the evilest look in her eye and Carlisle honestly looked scared. "Dare," he said.

"I dare you spin a bottle and whoever it lands on, you have to kiss them for 30 seconds," Alice said smiling. She probably already knew who it would land on.

Carlisle got a bottle and spun it in the middle of the circle. Because of his vampire strength the bottle spun for about four minutes. It landed on Edward. Everyone but Edward and Carlisle burst out laughing. They just growled at everyone.

"Pucker up," Alice said. Carlisle growled at her again. The went over to kiss Edward. As they were kissing everyone was still laughing. Exactly when 30 seconds was up they broke apart with looks of disgust on their faces. They both growled at Alice again.

"I guess it's my turn to choose now," he said with a smirk, "Nessie, truth or dare?"

**A/N: Hehe, I just had to add truth and dare in here somewhere :P If you have a dare you want me to use tell me it in the reviews and who the dare is directed to, same with truths. Remember, the more truths and dares I get, the longer this idea lasts :D R&R!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Truth or Dare Con

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! **

--Cullen Living Room--

Edward growled at Carlisle. "Take a chill pill Edward," Emmett said. Edward growled at him this time.

"Yea, Dad, chill," Nessie said, "Dare," she said with a daring tone to her voice. Carlisle smiled. Bella seemed tense. "Nessie, I dare you to go to the mall," Alice smiled at that, "and sing Best Of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana at the top of your lungs."

Everyone but Nessie burst out laughing. She hated Hannah Montana. "And that's not all," Carlisle said. Nessie groaned, "You have to be dressed up as Hannah Montana." Nessie groaned louder.

"Do I have to?" she whined. Everyone burst out laughing again. "Yup," Emmet said. Nessie pouted.

Alice dashed upstairs for a few seconds and came downstairs with her costume. In her hands were cowboy boots, dark flare jeans, a gold sequined top, a red blazer, and to top it off a blonde wig. She danced over to Nessie and handed her the stuff with a smile on her face. Nessie just growled.

She got up to get changed and was walking slow, even for a human. "Come one, Nessie we don't have all day!" Emmet shouted to her. Which caused another growl.

She changed fast and decided she just wanted to get this over with. Once she was finished everyone else was already in a car, ready to go. She stomped over to the Volvo with a scowl on her face. Everyone else was laughing. "What's so funny?" she snapped.

"You'll see," Edward said. This caused Nessie to growl once again, something had been doing a lot lately. Of course, Edward just chuckled.

The whole way there Nessie mumbled things like, "shoulda picked truth," "I hate Hannah Montana" "Stupid Carlisle"

Edward had to almost drag her out of the car. She pouted the whole way into the mall. As soon as she stepped into the mall a spotlight came down on her. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Everyone turned to look at her and then the music blared through the speakers.

She then started singing.

_Oh yeah_

_Come on_

_You get the limo out front_

_Hottest styles, every shoe, every color_

_Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun_

_It's really you but no one ever discovers_

_In some ways you're just like all your friends_

_But on stage you're a star_

At this point Emmett and Jasper joined her, also dressed up as Hannah Montana.Nessie was even more agitated at this point.

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds_

_The best of both worlds_

_You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)_

_Hear your songs on the radio_

_Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)_

_But school's cool cuz nobody knows_

_Yeah you get to be a small town girl_

_But big time when you play your guitar_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chillin' out take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both_

_(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds_

_Pictures and autographs_

_You get your face in all the magazines_

_The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be_

_Yeah the best of both_

_You get the best of both_

_Come on best of both_

_Who would of thought that a girl like me_

_Would double as a superstar_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chillin' out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Without the shades and the hair_

_You can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both girls_

_Mix it all together_

_Oh yeah_

_It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds_

As soon as the music died down she ripped off her wig and started storming to the car. Carlisle said, "Good job Nessie!" as she walked by him, causing another growl to come from her.

She then stopped abruptly and looked Emmett in the eye and said "Truth or Dare uncle?"

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a billion years!!!! I promise I will update more than I have been these past months :) **

**If you have a dare you want me to use tell me it in the reviews and who the dare is directed to, same with truths. Remember, the more truths and dares I get, the longer this idea lasts :D R&R!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
